Un disfraz para el baile
by AdhLennon
Summary: Un buen Lunes, la profesora McGonagall les dio una noticia al grupo de séptimo año de Gryffindor... ¿Hay un baile de navidad?... ¡¿Y de Disfraces!
1. Lunes

_**Woooola!**_

_**Hoii es mi cumpleaños :3 jee y decidí que es bueno comenzar con un bonito especial navideño... osea ya saben, todo eso de las fiestas :P pero bueeno, de nuevo aquí, espero que les guste... :D a mi me ha agradado bastante escribirlo :) **_

_**Gracias por leer :9**_

_**LUNES**_

—El profesor Dumbledore me pidió que les dijera; este año se organizará un baile con motivo de las festividades de invierno- inmediatamente se extendieron los murmullos a lo largo de la clase —Pero este baile será de disfraces- Mcgonagall arrugó un poco el entrecejo y en ese instante sonó la campana de cambio de clase —No será obligatorio llevar pareja, aunque sí lo es el llevar un disfraz, es el viernes 22 y comenzará a partir de las 8:00 de la noche, pueden irse- la clase de séptimo grado de Gryffindor comenzó a salir aun comentando acerca del aviso, a las chicas les emocionaba y a los chicos no les hacía ninguna gracia acudir a un baile con un ridículo disfraz.

—¡Un baile de disfraces!-Exclamó medio emocionado. Sin duda era la mejor ocasión para lucirse con la pelirroja, al fin James podría demostrar lo mucho que le convenía aceptar salir con él.

—¡Un baile de disfraces!- Exclamó Sirius indignado —¿Acaso Dumbledore perdió la cabeza? Sirius Black no ocultará su rostro detrás de una máscara- Bufó, él era el más guapo y revoltoso del colegio, no tenía por qué utilizar un disfraz, todo el mundo lo conocía.

—Tal vés no es necesario utilizar una máscara-Contestó Remus a quien en realidad no le ilusionaba o indignaba tanto, pero consideraba la idea algo interesante.

—¡Yo iré de Ratoncito! Llevo meses esperando a que pueda utilizar mi disfraz y este es el momento perfecto, le escribiré a mamá para que me lo envíe- Exclamó Peter más emocionado que James, sus amigos lo miraron con algo parecido al miedo y se detuvieron de repente.

—¿Lo dices en serio?- dijeron los tres simultáneamente, todos con las cejas bien alzadas y con la boca abierta

—¡Oh sí!- casi gritó Peter más emocionado — Yo amo a los roedores, son esponjosos y adorables y abrazableeess…- de repente su mirada era de auténtica fascinación

—Ok ya entendimos…- Lo interrumpió Sirius, poniendo los ojos en blanco y continuó caminando a las mazmorras.

—Pero…- intentó seguir Peter aún clavado en el piso viendo como su amigo seguía caminando

—No, Pete- dijo James meneando la cabeza con resignación y después susurró —Dios, lo hemos perdido- y siguió a Sirius, Remus lo miró un momento y le sonrió.

—Vamos, Pete, llegaremos tarde- dijo tranquilamente.

Ellos eran los merodeadores, los cuatro chicos más populares de la escuela aunque cada quien se había ganado la popularidad por su propia mano. Galanura, simpatía, inteligencia y admiración eran básicamente las características de esos chicos.

Lilly y Grace salieron del aula algo exaltadas, en todos los años que habían estudiado en Hogwarts nunca se había organizado un baile, era interesante, o por lo menos a Lilly le parecía muy interesante.

—¡Wow! Un baile… ¡de disfraces! ¿Te das cuenta Grace de que será la perfecta ocasión para hablar con John?- dijo Lilly emocionada, porque a ella le gustaba mucho la idea de que su mejor amiga y su mejor amigo terminaran juntos (le decían John porque el club de fans de Remus era bastante violento y no querían tener ningún malentendido con ese grupito de chicas locas)

—¿Estás loca? No le gusto a John… no podría gustarle- Contestó Grace con un dejo de tristeza en la voz. Grace tenía el cabello a la altura del cuello lacio y rubio, era un poco más bajita que Lilly pero el hecho de ser muy delgada la hacía parecer un poquito más alta.

—No, no estoy loca, John y tú hacen una pareja increíble, él apasionado del chocolate, la lectura y los Beatles, y tú… bueno, amas el chocolate tal vés un poco más que él… y no se diga del amor enloquecido que le tienes a John Lennon… -Los ojos de Grace resplandecieron con la sola mención del nombre, pero compuso su mirada para verla con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Tú no tienes remedio Lilly- Dijo Grace alzando sus ojos verdes al techo con resignación y entrando al aula de pociones.

Después de cenar los merodeadores se dirigieron a la sala común de gryffindor y se encontraron con el letrero de la nueva visita a Hogsmeade, por primera vez en toda su estancia en Hogwarts, la visita era el miércoles.

—¡Mira Prongs, nos darán el miércoles para ir a Hogsmeade!- Dijo Sirius

—¡Y el jueves no hay clase por la tarde!- Completó Remus

—¡Y el viernes tampoco hay clases! -Siguió Peter

—¡Y el sábado ya nos podemos ir!- Gritó un chico de primero que se había metido entre ellos, eufórico de hablar y poder respirar el mismo aire que ellos. Lo miraron con extrañeza

—¿Y tú quién eres?- Preguntaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo, cosa que intimidó al chico y salió corriendo de ahí

—Muy bien eso fue Raro… -dijo James mirando como se escondía el chico entre sus amigos, se volvió al pizarrón de los anuncios, leyó todo y dijo —Necesitamos disfraces…-

—No se me ocurre algo de lo que podamos disfrazarnos- contestó Sirius

—Pero ya se nos ocurrirá, tengo sueño, así que entre más rápido terminemos de hacer las tareas, mejor- dijo James dirigiéndose a la mesa que siempre ocupaban ellos

—Bueno- dijeron Sirius y Peter algo apesadumbrados; se sentaron a la mesa junto a Remus y James y comenzaron a sacar lo que necesitaban de su mochila.

—Mira, nos darán el miércoles para ir a Hogsmeade ¡Tal vés puedas preguntarle a John de que irá para que puedas combinar tu disfraz con el de él!- dijo Lilly de nuevo emocionada, acababan de entrar a la sala común y se asomaron al pizarrón de avisos. Grace la miró con cara de pocos amigos, comenzaban a darle ganas de golpear a Lilly por tanta insistencia, era obvio que ella no le gustaba a Remus, todos lo sabían.

—No haré comentarios con respecto a eso, mejor hagamos lo que nos falta para mañana, no quiero tener tarea para vacaciones – Contestó Ella, zanjando cualquier cosa que pudiera decir Lilly.

—Está Bien-gruñó Lilly y la siguió a una mesa cerca de la chimenea.

Pasaron el resto de la noche sumidos entre pergaminos y plumas, pero pensando seriamente en el disfraz que utilizarían para el viernes.


	2. Martes

_**Woooola!**_

**_Jeee disculpen la tardanza para el segundo capi ^^ :) aquí está. Algo Corto I know pero prometo que el siguiente será prometedoramente largo ;P_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>MARTES<em>**

****Después de las últimas clases del semestre, el martes por la tarde, el único tema entre los estudiantes, era el baile y el disfraz que escogerían. Los merodeadores se encontraban sentados frente a la chimenea, discutiendo acerca de los disfraces que utilizarían.

—¡Ya les dije chicos! Ya le escribí a mi mamá para que me envíe mi… —

—Disfraz de Ratoncito… Sí, ya sabemos—Interrumpió Sirius poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¡Ya sé! ¿Qué les parece si nos disfrazamos de algún personaje de comics?— Dijo Remus, Sirius lo miró con cara de interrogación

—¿Qué diablos es un comic?—Preguntó

—¿Nunca los has leído?— le contestó James —Son caricaturas de superhéroes como Batman, Superman, Spiderman…— Contestó James con una naturalidad que sorprendió a Remus

—Creí que no sabías de comics y cosas muggles— comentó; James se encogió de hombros sonriendo.

—Ah pues si se trata de Héroes, ¿qué tal Mick Jagger?— Los otros 3 se echaron a reír — ¡¿Qué?—Dijo Sirius indignado— ¡Es mi héroe!— Sus amigos soltaron la carcajada más fuerte todavía y a James se le vino una idea rápidamente.

—¡Padfoot, puedes vestirte de rock star!— Sirius dejó de estar enfurruñado y volteo a ver a James con interés.—¡Sí! No precisamente Mick Jagger— Peter comenzó a reír otra vez y Sirius lo miró lascivamente—Pero puedes hacer una combinación muy buena de algunos Rockeros, ¿Qué te parece?— Sirius Fingió Pensar un poco…

—¡Me encanta!—Exclamó emocionado. James le sonrió ampliamente y volteó a ver a Remus

—Muy bien Moony… ¿alguna idea?—

—Ya te dije mi idea— Contestó Remus

—Algo me dice que te verías genial vestido de Spiderman— Dijo James pensativamente, Remus abrió demasiado los ojos

— ¿Spiderman?— Repitió—Bueno… no estaría tan mal —Sirius y Peter asintieron apoyando la idea— ¿Alguna vez escucharon hablar del Zorro?— Los tres negaron lentamente.

— ¿Quién o qué es?— Preguntó Peter.

—Un heroé latino, protege a los pobres, les da su merecido a los malos tiene un caballo y se queda con la chica linda ;D …—

—¡Quiero ser el Zorro!—Exclamó James, interrumpiendo la explicación de Remus—Al fin, me quedaré con la chica linda y pelirroja —Remus sonrió, los otros 2 pusieron los ojos en blanco —Además siempre quise aprender español—Sonrió con ensoñación y miró hacia el techo, Sirius se encargó de darle un zape, James se lanzó sobre él tratando de acertar algún golpe en su rostro; Sirius comenzó a burlarse de la poca habilidad de James y en pocos segundos ambos terminaron en el suelo, riendo histéricamente.

—Bien, bien— Dijo James cuando se recupero y pudo sentarse de nuevo en el sillón—Pete, tu serás un ratoncito—Peter asintió fervorosamente—Padfoot Un rockstar—Sirius le sonrió —Moony, tú Spiderman— Remus sonrió de lado y asintió una vez—Y yo, él héroe que todas desean —Dijo hinchándose de orgullo —Es Latino y se queda con la chica — Una vez más pusieron los ojos en blanco y Sirius Bostezó sonoramente.

—Tengo sueño—dijo volviendo a bostezar y contagiando a Remus y a su vez a Peter.

—Vayamos a dormir, ¡mañana iremos de compras!—Dijo James entusiasmado—El último que llegue a la habitación... compra todos los disfraces — echó a correr hacia su habitación, pero ninguno de sus amigos lo siguió

—Creo que deberías de dejar de darle chocolate antes de dormir, Moony—dijo Sirius bostezando de nuevo

—Él es quien se lo roba—contestó Remus—Creo que tendré que guardarlo mejor...

* * *

><p>—¿Ya pensaste de que te disfrazarás?— Le preguntó Lilly a Grace cuando estaban en su habitación<p>

—Mmm… no, ¿alguna idea?—Contestó Grace

—Nop — dijo Lilly, visualizándose sin querer del brazo de James Potter

—Estaba pensando que tal vés…—comenzó Grace

—¡NO!— agitó la cabeza violentamente

—Lilly… ¿Estás bien?—Preguntó Grace acercándose a su cama

—Claro, claro; perdón ¿Qué decías?—"estoy pensando tonterías" pensó enojada. Grace volvió a su cama.

—¡Ah! Que estaba pensando que tal vés a ti se te vería bien algo como una princesa de cuento o algo así—Lilly la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca

—Mmm… Creo que no, Grace—Dijo lo más tranquila que pudo— Pero igual lo pensaré—Trató de sonreír—Piensa en tu disfraz también, a ti te quedaría bien alguna heroína o algo así— se metió entre sus cobijas—Buenas noches —

—Oyee, no es tan mala idea, lo pensaré; Buenas Noches—Contestó Grace metiéndose entre sus cobijas también y cerrando las cortinas de su cama.


	3. Miércoles

**_**_Hola! Mil disculpas, es que entre cumpleaños, posadas y facebook, no he podido escribir mucho :P_**_**

**_¡Feliz Navidad!, no, no estoy ebria, ví "Capitán America" :B pero bueno,_**

**_esta solo es una parte del miercoles, mañana actualizaré la siguiente parte, I promise_**

**_Gracias por leer!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>MIÉRCOLES<em>**

—¡Arriba arriba Merodeadores que hoy comienza un nuevo día!— Gritó James tratando de despertar a sus amigos y al ver que ellos no se levantaban, comenzó a abrir cortinas y destapar pechos desnudos.

—Mmmm… déjame dormir—Murmuró Sirius buscando a tientas las cobijas

—Te levantaste antes que yo (y de buen humor)—Dijo Remus Tallándose los ojos—¿A que se debe?—

—Soñó con la pelirroja—Contestó Sirius aún acostado y con los ojos cerrados

—No…Bueno sí jeje—Se sonrojó un poco—¡Hoy iremos por nuestros disfraces!—

—¿Y eso te emociona?—Preguntó Sirius logrando incorporarse al fin—En serio tienes problemas, Prongs—Comentó antes de levantarse y después de chocar 3 veces con la cama de James se dirigió al armario y sacó su ropa.

Una vez que 3 estuvieron vestidos, voltearon a ver a Peter

—Pete… ¿acaso no irás con nosotros?—Preguntó James

—Hace frío, además mi mamá ya me mandó mi disfraz, vayan no se preocupen por mí—Contestó Peter, acurrucándose entre sus cobijas

—Suertudo—Masculló Sirius

—Bueno, nos vemos al rato entonces—Se despidió James , los otros 2 lo imitaron y salieron los 3—Primero buscamos el disfraz de Remus, luego el tuyo y al final el mío—Comentó James, saliendo de la sala común. Después del castillo y adentrándose en el pueblo.

* * *

><p>—Grace, despierta—Dijo Lilly mientras le daba una ligera sacudida a Grace en el hombro pero no reaccionaba — Grace—puso los ojos en blanco y le tapó la nariz, Ella comenzó a dar manotazos y uno le atinó a Lilly en la barbilla —No tenías que golpearme—Protestó frotándose el lugar lastimado<p>

—Perdón—Sonrió Grace disculpándose, miró alrededor y luego preguntó —¿Y Zadia?—

—Dijo que bajaría a desayunar, no quiere ningún disfraz, se rehusa a asistir al baile—Contestó Lilly encogiéndose de hombros—Anda, tengo hambre—Grace se vistió rápidamente y después de extender las cobijas rápidamente, bajaron a la sala común.

"Me pregunto si Potter ya habrá bajado a desayunar" Una vez más Lilly se detuvo abruptamente y Grace se detuvo extrañada.

—¿Qué rayos me sucede?—dijo para sí misma y con el entrecejo fruncido

—Lilly…—Comenzó Grace con preocupación

—Olvídalo—Sacudió la cabeza y reanudó su camino—¿Pensaste en el disfraz?—

—Oh por supuesto, es de mi propia invención —Sonrió con autosuficiencia—Pero te diré como es hasta que lleguemos a la tienda—

—No sabía que había tiendas de disfraces en Hogsmeade—Comentó Lilly entrando al gran comedor.

—Ni yo, escuché que Dumbledore pidió que instalaran algunas para la ocasión—Contestó Grace sentándose en la mesa

—Wow, que bien—Dijo Lilly y se sirvió, y luego dio un rápido vistazo al comedor entero, al no encontrar lo que buscaba sacudió de nuevo la cabeza y se puso a comer.

Después de desayunar se dirigieron a Hogsmeade aún hablando animadamente.

—También pensé en el disfraz—Dijo Lilly de repente

—¿Ah sí?—

—Sí, espero encontrar algo parecido—Y una vez más, pensó en James Potter. —Aww estoy harta—Gruñó

—¿Está todo bien?—Preguntó Grace—Llevas días haciendo eso y me preocupas—Su entrecejo se frunció aún más al ver la expresión de frustración que tenía su amiga.

—No lo sé, solo que a veces suceden cosas muy raras—Zanjó—Después te diré de qué se trata—se detuvo frente a una tienda de colores chirriantes—Echemos un vistazo aquí dentro—Le sonrió tranquilizadoramente a Grace y entró.

Por una casualidad del destino dentro de la tienda estaban tres personas que en ese momento Lilly, no deseaba demasiado ver por ahí. James intentaba meter a la fuerza una máscara de Spiderman en la cabeza de Remus mientras Sirius se carcajeaba a mandíbula batiente; al escuchar la pequeña puerta abrirse, los tres voltearon; inmediatamente James dejó de forcejear con Remus y su mano se dirigió a su cabello, Remus se sonrojó, susurró un "hola" y desapareció hacia la parte trasera del local, Sirius lo siguió dándole la oportunidad a James de acercarse a las chicas.

—¿Qué hay, Evans?—Saludó James—¿Has elegido tu disfraz ya?— Ella le dio la espalda tajantemente y se mordió el labio para no contestar algo hiriente (desgraciadamente no tenía algún dialogo hiriente que decirle) y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor—Yo digo que te quedaría bien el de princesa, pareces sacada de un cuento de hadas—Y a pesar de estar de espaldas a él, sintió su rostro sonrojarse intensamente—Sí, una princesa de amarillo—razonó James y buscó contacto con sus ojos poniéndose frente a ella —O verde… resaltaría… el… el… el… color de tus… ojos—Sin duda fue una mala idea buscar su mirada, lo estaba mirando y no podía despegar la vista de las esmeraldas que hacía llamar ojos, además de que ella no podía dejar de contemplar los ojos de James. Después de escasos segundos Lilly agitó la cabeza violentamente y se dio la vuelta.

—Nos vemos, Potter—Musitó y esta vez casi todo Hogsmeade se desmaya, incluida ella. Jaló a Grace, que estaba parada a su lado sin saber muy bien que hacer, de la muñeca y salieron de la tienda.

* * *

><p>—¿Prongs?¡PRONGS!—Fueron los gritos de Sirius los que lo despertaron —¡Merlín! Te dejo un ratito y cuando regreso estás tirado en el piso —¿Qué pasó? ¿te atacó?—Preguntó y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie<p>

—No, creo que me desmayé—Contestó Algo mareado—¿Viste que me dijo "nos vemos, Potter"?—Preguntó Emocionado, Sirius abrió los ojos excesivamente

—No lo creo… ¿Estás seguro de que fue ella quién lo dijo? —

—¡Por supuesto que estoy seguro de eso!—Contestó indignado—En ningún lugar podría observar ojos tan hermosos como los de ella— Sonrió con ternura

—Bueno, Creo que el golpe que te diste fue algo fuerte—Dijo Sirius revisándole la cabeza—Recuérdame llevarte con Madame Pomfrey cuando lleguemos al castillo— James le dirigió una mirada asesina justo cuando Remus caminaba hacia ellos con un par de bolsas de papel y una gran sonrisa.

—¿Se fueron tan rápido?—Preguntó mientras observaba a Sirius revisando exhaustivamente la cabeza de James —Sirius… ¿Qué haces?—

—Prongs dice que la Pelirroja se despidió de él antes de irse y yo digo que al desmayarse se dio un buen golpe en la cabeza—y no paró de revisar la cabeza de James

—¿Te desmayaste?—

—¡Fue porque me miró!—Contestó enojado—y Dijo "nos vemos, Potter"—Empujó a Sirius y miró a Remus enfurruñado, Remus sonrió y negó

—Sirius, deja en paz a Prongs—Dijo y lo jaló—Vamos a buscar tu disfraz—James siguió a Remus y Sirius fue detrás de ellos.

Tuvieron que visitar otras 3 tiendas para poder encontrar los disfraces como ellos los deseaban (Sirius los hizo visitar hasta la tienda de plumas para encontrar un paliacate idéntico al que usaba uno de sus cantantes favoritos), y una vez que estuvieron satisfechos, se dirigieron a las 3 escobas para descansar y tomar algo caliente.

* * *

><p>—Aún no entiendo—Dijo Grace una vez que estuvieron afuera y lejos de James—Por qué no quieres dirigirle la palabra a Potter, ha dejado de molestarte tan seguido, además…—Sonrió—Ya no creo que sea de tu desagrado del todo—Lilly la fulminó con la mirada e instintivamente sonrió ligeramente, luego sacudió la cabeza y dijo con cansancio<p>

—Ese es el problema—Clavó la vista en sus botas—Ya no pienso en él, con tanto desagrado, aún me cae mal, no me mal interpretes—Volteó a ver a su amiga que la miraba fijamente—Pero… olvídalo, comienzo a enloquecer—Como se estaba volviendo costumbre agitó la cabeza, Grace comenzó a reírse y Lilly la miró con frustración—¿De qué te ries?—

—¿Puede decirte algo?—Ella asintió—Creo que comienza a agradarte más de la cuenta—Lilly abrió los ojos desmesuradamente—No, no tampoco me malinterpretes, simplemente ya no te cae mal, eso es todo—La sonrisa se volvió a extender a lo largo del rostro de Grace pero Lilly ya no quiso discutir más, bufó y señaló la siguiente tienda de disfraces que encontró.

—Entremos ahí—"Tal vés encuentre un vestido amarillo… o verde" pensó sonriendo internamente.


	4. Miércoles continuación

_Mala idea prometer cosas que no se cumplen... Vaya que tiene muchos errores este manuscrito! pero bueeno... Gracias por los reviews :3 amo los reviews (vaya! y a qien no :P) pero bueeeno, la segunda parte del miercoles ;D_

* * *

><p>Y justamente ahí fue donde ambas encontraron los disfraces perfectos. Una vez probados y examinados minuciosamente, los pagaron y salieron en dirección del Caldero chorreante para tomar algo caliente.<p>

* * *

><p>—Algo me dice que te gusta la amiga de Evans, la rubia—Dijo Sirius mientras daba un trago a su café, Remus se atragantó con el chocolate— ¿Por qué no lo habías dicho?—James le clavó la mirada a Sirius reprochando mientras Remus tosía fuertemente.<p>

—No…no lo creí… nece…sario—Contestó Remus tosiendo—Solo me gusta, es todo—

—¡Te gusta!—Exclamó Sirius Sonriente—¿Puedes creerlo, Prongs?—Remus se sonrojó más

—Déjalo, Padfoot—Contestó James en defensa de Remus y este le sonrió con agradecimiento—¿Pero desde hace cuanto te gusta?—Remus puso los ojos en blanco y negó

—No importa eso—Dijo seriamente—Es una chica muy bella, muy talentosa y prefiero que todo esto se olvide porque hasta ahí llegará—Los dos lo miraron con los ojos muy abiertos—Ella no merece que yo le haga daño, todo está bien así—le dio un trago a su chocolate—Además Grace nunca saldría conmigo—

—Pero, Moony—Dijo Sirius—¡Es navidad!—James asintió con entusiasmo—La gente se quiere en navidad—Remus le sonrió melancolícamente—Podrías intentarlo, solo esta vez, después ya no—

—Además—Agregó James—Te ves muy guapo de Spiderman—alzó la ceja seductoramente y Sirius soltó la carcajada asintiendo

—Es verdad—dijo y le guiñó el ojo. Remus no supo si le divertía u ofendía, pero aquella pequeña conversación lo hizo planteárselo… en verdad le gustaba Grace.

* * *

><p>Grace y Lilly se sentaron y después de pedirle a la señorita Rosmerta lo que deseaban tomar, comenzaron a hablar del mismo tema que habían abordado una hora antes<p>

—Bueno y en el dado caso de que me empezara a atraer un poquito…—Dijo Lilly mirando a su alrededor—¿Aún crees que le interese?—

—No contestaré tu pregunta—Dijo Grace fingiéndose indignada, luego se puso alerta de repente—Escucha son ellos—justo detrás de ella había un árbol y detrás del árbol alcanzó a ver una cabellera negra—

_¡Te gusta!_ Ante esto Grace perdió el color, Lilly se acercó. Fue el turno de Remus de contestar, se perdieron la primera parte, silencio y fue cuando Remus habló un poco más fuerte _"Grace, nunca saldría conmigo" _El Rostro de Grace se tornó rojo carmín y Lilly sonrió con satisfacción.

—Están hablando de mí—Susurró Grace y Lilly Asintió—Dios Remus… pero que tonto eres—Negó

Pronto se escucharon las sillas correrse y los chicos habían abandonado el lugar.

—Te dije que le gustabas—Comentó Lilly sonriendo, el rostro de Grace se iluminó y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar —Aunque bueno, ahora que ya lo sabes… tendrás que ayudarle—

—Tendré que ayudarle—Repitió—Tendré que ayudarle—Sonrió

* * *

><p>Una vez que llegaron los merodeadores hasta la sala común y encontraron a Peter dormido en el sillón, lo despertaron y lo arrastraron hasta su habitación<p>

—Conseguimos disfraces muy buenos—Le dijo James mientras se comenzaba a quitar los suéteres para probarse su disfraz, los otros 2 lo imitaron y comenzaron a ponerse sus disfraces.

Unos 10 minutos después Remus estaba colgado del dosel de su cama y fingía lanzarle telarañas a Sirius que estaba más ocupado tocando su solo de guitarra de aire y James blandía su florete con gran estilo… (Además de que se tomó muy en serio su papel y deshizo todas las cortinas llenándolas de "z")

—¿Y bien?—Dijo Sirius mientras se admiraba los músculos de los brazos y ponía poses ridículas—Dime que me veo irresistible—Remus le dio un zape desde el techo de su cama

—Los tres se ven muy bien—Contestó Peter— ¡Pero no les he mostrado mi disfraz! Dejenme sacarlo—Se diriguió hacia el armario Cuando tres "Nooo" lo interrumpieron

—No, no se vaya a ensuciar—Dijo James

—¡Además, mejor que sea una sorpresa!—Continuó Remus

—Y bueno, estamos cansados… mejor espera hasta el día del baile para sacarlo, Pete—Terminó Sirius, después bostezó sonoramente—Ya me iré a dormir—bostezó otra vez y los otros 3 lo imitaron

—Cierto—Sonrió Peter tristemente—Bueno, descansen chicos, también yo me dormiré ya—

Los 4 comenzaron a quitarse los disfraces y pronto estaba dentro de sus cobijas.

—Buenas noches—Dijeron al mismo tiempo

* * *

><p>—Con razón yo pensaba que Remus te veía de una manera muy bonita—Dijo Lilly<p>

—Sólo lo dices porque acaba de confesarse—Contestó Grace sonriendo mientras entraba a la sala común, sonrió más ampliamente cuando vio a Lilly escanear la sala común y después bajando la mirada decepcionada —¿Buscas a alguien?—

—No, a nadie—dijo Volviendo a mirar—Me cansé—subió las escaleras y al abrir la puerta, su otra compañera de cuarto (Zadia) salía

—Hola chicas, ¿Cómo les fue?—No espero respuesta—Bueno, iré a buscar algo de comer, ciao—

—Aún no entiendo por qué nunca hicimos conexión con ella—Dijo Grace mirándola mientras salía de la sala común—Es muy rara— Lilly se echó a reír cuando acomodaba sus cosas al lado de su cama.

—Olvida eso—Contestó Lilly—Mejor descansa, mañana idearemos un plan para conquistar a John—Se cambió la ropa—Buenas noches—dijo metiendose entre sus cobijas.


	5. Jueves

**_Esta vez me obligaron a actualizar más rápido jeje me he pasado toda la madrugada escribiendo (improvisando, si vieran el manuscrito morirían de pena ajena jaja) ;D Pero creo que esta bonito el jueves :D Sería mucho pedir la opinión de mis lectores bonitos? :3 espero que no _**

**_Biie_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>JUEVES<em>**

Después de haber sonado el despertador, Sirius le dio un manotazo logrando apagarlo y dormir un poco más. El problema fue que ningún merodeador recordó que era día de escuela y que necesitaban ir a clase de historia de la magia hasta que Remus despertó sobresaltado y gritando que era tardísimo, sus amigos lo imitaron y comenzaron a correr hasta que Sirius y James chocaron estrepitosamente y cayeron al piso semiinconscientes.

—Bueno, solo es Binns, no hay problema—Dijo Sirius

—¿¡Que hubo examen sorpresa?—Gritó media hora después en la puerta de Transformaciones —¿Pero que mosco le picó a ese señor?—Se quejó

—Pues no lo sé, pero fue un examen demasiado fácil—Contestó Grace sonriendo. Sirius la miró con rabia

—Bueno, ya no hay nada que hacer, gracias Grace—Dijo Remus sonriéndole, Sirius olvidó su furia y los miró con una expresión estúpida en la cara, Ella se dio la vuelta y se fue a sentar con Lilly—Sirius deja de mirarme así—Dijo Remus sin tomarlo en cuenta

—Yo no te estoy mirando de ninguna manera, es más ni siquiera te estoy mirando, Moony—Contestó Sirius acomodándose al lado de James que se reía; pero de pronto dejó de reírse, unos ojos esmeralda estaban clavados en su frente.

La dueña de los ojos, al ver a James mirándola se dio la vuelta bruscamente sintiendo su rostro llenarse de calor "vamos, no hagas eso" se dijo a sí misma y aunque a regañadientes, volvió a voltear, para sonreírle al chico que seguía mirándola con las cejas levantadas e instantáneamente se cayó su mandíbula, parpadeó varias veces y por fin pudo sonreírle de regreso. Ninguno de sus amigos se percató de semejante actitud pero de lo que si se percataron fue de que estuvo toda la clase mirando con cara de ilusión como ella tomaba notas incansablemente.

—¿Acaso escuchaste algo de lo que dijo McGonagall en toda la clase?—James asintió ensimismado—¿Acaso entendiste algo de lo que te dije?—James volvió a asentir—Y snivellus es tu mejor amigo verdad?—James volvió a asentir

—¿Qué? Noooo—Exclamó acomodándole un golpe a la cabeza a Sirius—Me sonrió—de nuevo la sonrisa tonta se extendió en su rostro, Remus sonrió, Peter también y Sirius puso los ojos en blanco.

—Te sonrió—Resopló—te sonrió ¡yo te sonrío todos los días y no por eso pones cara de idiota!—exclamó enojado, James le pasó un brazo por los hombros

—Algún día lo entenderás, hermano—Dijo

* * *

><p>Lilly no volvió a voltear hacia donde se encontraba James, estaba consciente de que la miraba y no deseaba hacer de nuevo lo que acababa de hacer; Porque ya no podía mentirse, él le gustaba. Le gustaba su cabello, sus gafas y los ojos que se escondían detrás de ellas, desgraciadamente moriría antes de aceptarlo, antes de decirle a alguien y por supuesto antes de aceptar salir con él alguna vez.<p>

—Ten cuidado, le harás un agujero al pergamino—Susurró Grace, jalando su mano suavemente. Ella la miró y luego su pergamino, que en nada se parecía a sus normalmente pulcros y ordenados resúmenes porque este era un montón de letras escritas con demasiada rudeza y desordenadas.

—Oops—Contestó. Luego siguió pensando… ¿Qué pasaría sí…? Sonrió sin dejar de tomar notas… Lo intentaría, al fin, solo era una prueba, si no funcionaba nadie lo sabría.

* * *

><p>Como el jueves solo habían clases medio día, después de 2 clases más, fueron a comer algo.<p>

—¡Mañana es el baile! Wii —Dijo James Bailando sobre su lugar

—No entiendo que es lo que te emociona tanto—Contestó Sirius que seguía medio ofendido por la clase de Transformaciones

—Ella me besará—Contestó fingió no haberlo escuchado y empezó a comer

—Hablando de…—Dijo Peter. Los 3 voltearon, Remus le sonrió ampliamente a Grace, James a Lilly. Ambas sonrieron de regreso y James deseó que esa situación tan irreal fuera de verdad y que si la pelirroja tenía amnesia no volviera a recuperar la memoria.

—Hola peli…. ejem, Lilly— Ella se sentó frente a él y Grace fue a sentarse frente a Remus.

—Hola, Potter—contestó ella de buena gana y a James eso le supo a gloria—¿Cómo estás?—

—Eeeeh… Bien ¿y tú?—Lilly comenzó a servirse comida y a conversar fluidamente con él, mientras el comedor se iba llenando lentamente y la atención de algunos se centraba en ellos.

—Oh sí! Espero con ansias que pronto salga el disco de The Bea… ¿Qué pasa, padfoot?—Sirius lo había golpeado más fuerte de lo deseado en su brazo

—Hay entrenamiento, ¿lo olvidaste?—Contestó malhumoradamente, James abrió los ojos con sorpresa, por supuesto que lo había olvidado—¡Dios! Y tú eres el capitán—Negó dramáticamente y comenzó a caminar hacia las puertas de gran comedor, James se rió nerviosamente y miró a Peter que iba detrás de Sirius

—¿Quieres ir al entrenamiento?—Le preguntó a Lilly que dejó la cuchara de pure en el aire y se sonrojó—No tardaremos mucho, Sirius no está de buen humor—Ella estuvo a punto de decir que no porque tenía que preparar sus maletas pero al ver el rostro de verdaderas ganas de James, fue incapaz de negarse.

—Muy bien—Contestó sonriendo, luego se diriguió a Grace —Iré a ver el entrenamiento—

—Ah justo iba a decirle a Remus que nos acompañaran—interrumpió James, Remus lo miró con una sonrisa gigantesca y le asintió a Grace

—Por supuesto, vamos—Contestó ella y se puso de pie, los cuatro salieron del gran de que James se fuera a los vestidores Remus miró significativamente a James y él le guiñó un ojo, ninguno de los dos sabía el cambio, pero sin duda, ambos estaban muy felices.

Dentro de los vestidores Sirius estaba sentado en la banquita con el resto del equipo alrededor de él. Les dijo las estrategias que practicarían (las mejor planeadas, para lucirse frente a Lilly) y salieron al campo.

Al elevarse sobre su escoba, volteó a las gradas, Peter, Remus, Grace y Lilly eran los únicos que estaban sentados ahí. James se arrepintió de haberlas invitado, hacía demasiado frío y ellas solo llevaban sus chamarras, sin embargo Remus acababa de darle a Grace su suéter y entonces James abandonó un poco el juego para acercarse rápidamente a ella, quitarse la sudadera y dársela.

—Toma, hace frío—Dijo extendiéndosela—Póntela, no vayas a pescar un resfriado por mi culpa—Lilly la tomó y se la puso

—Gracias—

James le guiñó el ojo y se volvió a acercar al equipo. Sin duda ese había sido el peor entrenamiento que habían tenido, el guardían estaba en un estado de distracción extremo y uno de los golpeadores estaba muy violento ese día. El equipo solo aguantó 30 minutos y después se rindieron.

—Gracias por venir chicos, que pasen unas felices vacaciones—Dijo James antes de que salieran todos—Sirius no dijo nada y esperó a James—Adivina que, Padfoot—Y una vez más en el día, su rostro se iluminó con ilusión

—Qué?—

—Allá afuera está la chica más preciosa del universo, esperandome—

—Uuuy que emoción—Contestó Sirius sarcásticamente. James lo abrazó, golpeó y salió disparado a la parte donde ya los esperaban sus amigos

—¿Es normal que te caigas de la escoba en los entrenamientos?—Preguntó Lilly preocupada, James se echó a reír

—Sí, un poco—

* * *

><p>No, su plan ya no podía ser un simulacro, había pasado 1 hora charlando con James y había accedido a ver su entrenamiento, sin mencionar que había usado su sudadera todo el rato. Y ahora que caminaban por los pasillos, se sentía demasiado cómoda a su lado y con su sudadera puesta. Incluso se le hacía muy extraño que en una hora él le había dicho que su comida favorita eran los hotdogs, odiaba sus gafas, a veces quería saber que se sentía ser mujer o que su obsesión por los Beatles era mayor que la de Remus y que si pudiera tocar un instrumento sería la guitarra, para sentirse George Harrison; y cosas así sin mucho sentido, pero que para ella eran muy interesantes y la hacían sentirse cada vez más <em>atraída por él.<em>

Cuando llegaron a la sala común, tuvo que quitarse la sudadera de James muy a regañadientes, aunque él le dijo que se la quedara y despedirse de él (¡tenía que hacer su maleta!)

—Y recuerda, mañana es el baile—dijo a modo de despedida

—Lo recuerdo muy bien, pelirroja—Contestó él sonriendole—Buenas noches—

—Buenas Noches—Dentro de su habitación se lanzó sobre la cama y reflexionó acerca de lo que acababa de hacer… Se había hecho "amiga" de James Potter… _amiga …_ Su madre siempre dijo "el que no arriesga, no gana" y ella estaba arriesgando su reputación para ser amiga de James…_ amiga._

* * *

><p>James se volvió a poner la sudadera que le acababa de dar Lilly e inmediatamente se deleitó con el perfume que había dejado la chica impregnado en ella.<p>

—Mañana me besará—afirmó—Ay Grace, no creí que estuvieras aquí—ver a la rubia sentada al lado de Remus lo asustó, Ella le quitó importancia al asunto

—Bueno, gracias por la ayuda Remus, iré a preparar mi maleta, nos veremos hasta mañana—Le dio un beso en la mejilla y extendió la mano a los otros 3 chicos—Bye Chicos— se puso de pie, bajo la atenta mirada de Remus y subió las escaleras.

—Es perfecta—dijo—Perfecta—

—Mañana la besarás—Remus intentó protestar pero Sirius lo detuvo—No me importa como pero lo harás—Le dirigió una mirada a James y ambos se sonrieron.

—Fue un buen día—Dijeron al mismo tiempo

—¡Mañana es el baile!—Exclamó Peter

—Uuy que emoción—exclamó Sirius sarcásticamente.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hay que admitir que cuando se trata de tu BFF... a veces le gruñes un poquito a quien te lo está arrebatando XD<em>**


	6. Viernes :P

_**Bueno, bueno, tenía ganas de actualizar antes de que fuera 2012 pero pues ya no me dio tiempo... XD ¡Feliz año nuevo!**_

_**Procuré escuchar mucho a The Beatles para encontrar más inspiración porque bueno es un capítulo realmente largo… el más largo de mi historia Should I say XD Pero ya aquí está y espero con toda mi alma que les guste.**_

_**Esta vez por ser el último me encantaría saber que les ha parecido esta historia triplemente remasterizada.**_**_  
><em>Me despido... me encantó escribir esto y bueno, hasta pronto :)<em>_**

_**Pd. ¿Qué le pedirán a los reyes magos? Yo pediré un perrito :)**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>VIERNES<em>**

Eran las 3 de la mañana y James no podía dormir. Llevaba cerca de 4 horas intentando conciliar el sueño pero en este caso ni contar borreguitos le sirvió, su mente estaba cargada de recuerdos, sonrisas, miradas y su voz; pensó en su disfraz y que tan bien se vería al lado del de ella._ No seas tonto, James, nada pasará en el baile_ pensó irritado, dándose la vuelta y mirando a Sirius que movía la pierna como si le estuvieran rascando la panza, se sentó con desesperación. ¿Qué demonios sucedía? Nunca le había sucedido algo parecido, estaba muy nervioso y muy emocionado, tenía el presentimiento de que ésta era la perfecta ocasión, porque al parecer ella tenía una amnesia muy fuerte y no recordaba que lo había detestado durante 6 años, pero a la vez tenía miedo de arruinarlo al ir demasiado rápido _¡PARA! Si ella ha cambiado contigo significa que algo ha planeado, así que cállate y duerme._

—Dios, mi consciencia se volvió loca—Susurró y se acomodó para dormir, lográndolo poco a poco.

* * *

><p>Justo a la misma hora Lilly pensaba… <em>¿Y ahora que sigue?<em> Sonrió, era imposible no hacerlo al recordar la tercera vez que se cayó de la escoba, de no haber sido por Sirius, se habría matado ahí mismo._ Mañana pasará lo que tenga que pasar_, se recordó y con el guiño de James aún dentro de sus recuerdos, se quedó dormida.

* * *

><p>Se despertó cuando su reloj de mesa le decía que eran las 7:30, maldijo por lo bajo e intentó volver a dormir ¡Hoy es el baile! Exclamó su cerebro y le impidió completamente el volver a dormir. Una sensación de nervios combinada con emoción se apropió de él; respiró profundo, calmó sus ansias y sin despertar a sus amigos salió de la habitación con un libro en la mano. Pensó que la sala común estaría vacía, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al observar a la dueña de una roja cabellera sentada en la alfombra mirando el crepitar de las llamas. Él se acercó sigilosamente y se sentó al lado de ella.<p>

—Hola—Saludó sonriendo—Filosofando por la mañana ¿eh?—

—Hola—Contestó ella—No, no podía dormir—Despegó la mirada del fuego y sonrió —¿Y tú?—

—Vine a hacer un poco de lectura matutina—Señaló su libro. _"no podía dormir"_ resonó en su cabeza

—¡Ah! Entonces tú tampoco podías dormir—Exclamó Lilly

—Es que nunca había ido a un baile de disfraces y es emocionante—Esperó que su verdad disfrazada de sarcasmo así se escuchara, Lilly se echó a reír y eso le confirmó que así había sido—¿Acaso ya habías ido a alguno?—Lilly negó con la cabeza y abrió los ojos. Él la miraba fijamente aún sonriendo, le fue imposible no colgarse de sus ojos avellana y ni si quiera se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia su rostro.

—¡Aaaaaaay!—James reacción rápidamente, separándose de ella y corriendo hacia las escaleras donde yacía Peter tendido de cabeza

—¿Estás bien, Wormtail?—Se apresuró a ayudarlo a levantarse y lo revisó, Lilly se unió pronto a ellos

—¿Qué pasó, Peter?—Preguntó ella, ayudándolo a sentarse en el sillón

—Me resbalé con mi piyama y me caí—Confesó algo apenado, James le sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, miró a Lilly, quién se sonrojó y fingió revisar a Peter otra vez

—¿Quieres que te acompañe con Madame Pomfrey?—Se ofreció, Peter asintió suavemente y esta vez se dirigió a Lilly—Bueno, nos vemos en el almuerzo Lilly, intenta dormir un poco más—Ella sonrió (otra vez sonrojada)

—Claro, nos vemos—Contestó ayudándolo a sostener a Peter

Salieron de la sala común caminando lentamente y tardaron bastante en llegar a la enfermería, ahí, la enfermera lo atendió, lo curó y le dio algunas pociones.

—Ten cuidado—Reprendió la enfermera—últimamente resbalas muy fácilmente— James se burló ante la acusación y salieron de regreso a la sala común. Cuando llegaron, ya había mucha gente, recogió su libro de la alfombra y subió después de Peter. Sirius seguía moviendo la pierna y Remus roncaba.

—¡Arriba arriba arriba! —Les quitó las cobijas de nuevo y esta vez Sirius salió disparado y comenzó a correr en círculos —¿Qué te pasa?—

—¡Había pulgas por todos lados!—Gritó, aún corriendo despavorido. Los tres soltaron la carcajada—¡Oigan! No se rían… las pulgas son horribles—

—Tengo hambre—Les dijo James y comenzó a vestirse

* * *

><p>Lilly subió a su habitación casi corriendo y cerró la puerta con violencia. Grace y Zadia despertaron sobresaltadas<p>

—¿Qué pasa?—Gritó Grace buscando su varita—

—Nada, nada, perdón—volvieron a dormirse y ella fue a recostarse en su cama medio destendida, _Dios… Casi lo besa_s, se metió entre las cobijas, cerró los ojos y se cubrió hasta la cabeza. El rostro de James se materializó inmediatamente y Lilly se acomodó para poder dormir un poco más con ese recuerdo.

—¡¿Cómo que casi lo besas?—Exclamó Grace cuando estaban a punto de entrar al gran comedor—Dios Lilly, tomaste la decisión demasiado rápido, el miércoles todavía dudabas acerca de si te agradaba o no —

—¿Es muy malo que lo haya hecho así?—

—No… solo que… fue demasiado rápido—Se encogió de hombros—Pero bueno, y ¿por qué no se besaron?—

—Por alguna extraña razón Peter se cayó de las escaleras y corrimos a ayudarlo—Explicó Lilly, Grace puso los ojos en blanco—Ya veremos que pasa —dijo y se acomodaron en la mesa para desayunar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Por la tarde…<strong>_

James leía en su cama mientras esperaba su turno para usar el baño. Faltaba solo una hora para que comenzara el baile y por más que lo intentaba no podía dejar de sentirse nervioso; un baile, además de que nunca había ido a uno… ni siquiera sabía bailar y para rematar, a Lilly se le había ocurrido comenzar a hablarle el día anterior.

—Te ves nervioso, ¿Sucede algo?—Se le acercó Sirius mientras se cepillaba el cabello

—No… bueno sí. Padfoot, ¡ni siquiera se bailar! —Confesó con angustia y para su molestia Sirius comenzó a reírse.

—¿Y eso es lo que te preocupa?—James lo miró con indignación—¡Preocúpate por conseguir a la chica!, Vaya si no tienes chica no podrás bailar con nadie y nadie se enterará que no sabes bailar— James se asustó ¿Y si no conseguía a la chica?.

Salió del baño 20 minutos después con la mente despejada y con la seguridad llenándole el pecho. Comenzó a ponerse su traje y cuando estuvo listo se miró en el espejo.

—Pero que guapo estoy—Sirius comenzó a reírse—¿De qué te ríes?—

—De que yo soy mucho más guapo que tú—James volteó a verlo, él ya llevaba bastante rato listo, se había enfundado en un pantalón y chaleco de cuero, tenía amarrado en la frente un paliacate azul con detalles en gris, se tatuó los brazos y puesto un arete falso y para terminar no sabía de donde se había robado una guitarra eléctrica pero la traía colgada de la espalda. James tuvo que aceptar que se veía mejor que él.

—¡Díganme como me veo!—gritó Peter desde su cama, ambos se miraron y miraron a Remus que terminaba de ponerse el traje, los tres intercambiaron miradas medio nerviosas. Peter salió sonriendo con un traje que no era de ratoncito… era de rata, su rostro se asomaba por el que debía ser el hocico y todo lo demás era gris. Los 3 chicos se miraron entre sí sin saber muy bien que decir.

—Me gusta—Dijo James, los otros asintieron con entusiasmo

—¿En serio?—

—Por supuesto—logró sonreír Sirius

—Que bueno, llevo muchísimo tiempo intentando usarlo pero no había tenido la ocasión, es mi favorito—

—Pues se ve muy bien—Agregó Remus y terminó de acomodarse la máscara

—¿Bajamos ya?—Preguntó Sirius, los cuatro asintieron y se enfilaron para bajar.

* * *

><p>Media hora faltaba para que comenzara el dichoso baile y Lilly se limaba las uñas, sentada sobre la cama, de vez en cuando se las mordía inconscientemente. Ya estaba lista desde una media hora antes y estaba al borde de un ataque de ansiedad.<p>

—¿Quieres dejar tus uñas en paz de una vez?—La regañó Grace, que se terminaba de maquillar frente al espejo—Terminarás por comerte los dedos—

—Lo siento—dejó caer su mano lentamente sobre su vestido _verde, _se puso de pie y se miró detrás de Grace—Estoy muy nerviosa—

—No deberías estarlo, no tienes razón alguna—Contestó Grace mirando su reflejo en el espejo—Te ves bella esta noche—Aseguró

—Creo que será muy obvio que le tomé la palabra a James —Miró su vestido con ensoñación _resaltaría el color de tus ojos_—Me gusta— y volvió a mirarse en el espejo… justo como habían sugerido Grace y James, escogió un vestido sacado de una película de Disney pero en un color diferente… Verde.

—Sí, es muy bonito—Se dio la vuelta y la encaró—Mira, no pienses en él o en lo que pueda suceder en el baile, solo diviértete, ya después tendrás tiempo de pensar en él —Se ajustó su reloj y dijo—Vámonos ya— Lilly se quedó pensando un momento mientras Grace se ajustaba el abrigo después echó a andar detrás de ella.

* * *

><p>—Anda, Padfoot vamos a esperarlas—Rogó James por decimoctava vez. Estaban parados al pie de la escalera de los dormitorios de las chicas—Anda, Anda, Moony también quiere ver a Grace— Remus se quitó la máscara y asintió<p>

—Pero nosotros estamos a tiempo y ellas no bajan, yo quería comer algo—Exclamó enojado

—Comerás en el banquete—Dijo Remus

—Pero yo quería comer algo ligero antes de comer—Reprochó

—Por favor—James utilizó su rostro de cachorro abandonado en la carretera, Sirius puso los ojos en blanco

—Está bien— Su amigo lo abrazó y le plantó un Beso que Sirius se apresuró a limpiar con asco

—Te prometo que cuando tenga hijos con ella, tú serás el padrino de mi primer hijo o hija —

—Más te vale—Amenazó Sirius

—Woow—Dejó Salir James sin prestar mucha atención a Sirius, él volteó a verlo para reclamar pero al ver la expresión de James (mirando con la boca abierta hacia arriba de las escaleras) Dirigió la mirada al mismo lugar que él: Grace y Lilly ya estaban bajando —¿Ya viste, Padfoot?— Siguió contemplando anonadado como bajaban las chicas, Sirius bufó y se fue a acomodar al sillón, Peter también se fue a sentar, solo Remus se quedó a su lado sonriendo al igual que James.

—¡Hola!—Saludó Grace abrazando a Remus —Buen disfraz, ¿Tienes telarañas de verdad?—Remus se rió de buena gana

—Claro, aquí tengo mis cartuchos— y esta vez fue Grace quien se rió.

En cambio James y Lilly se sonreían sin saber que decir

—¿Verde, Huh?—Preguntó sin poder esconder la gran sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro

—No creas que fue porque tú me lo dijiste, me gusta el verde—Contestó Lilly

—Te ves muy bella esta noche, Lilly—Soltó James, haciendo una reverencia y quitándose el sombrero

—Gracias, también tú te ves muy bien—Contestó Lilly.

Mientras el estómago de Sirius rugía y contemplaba con aburrimiento como ambas parejas se sonreían

—¡Tengo Hambre!—Gritó 5 minutos después—Yo me largo—Se puso de pie y Peter lo siguió

—Wow… el disfraz de Peter es… —Dijo Grace mirando cómo iba casi corriendo detrás de Sirius—Muy original—James soltó la carcajada y Remus se rió disimuladamente

—¿Nos vamos?—Preguntó James ofreciéndole a Lilly su brazo, ella sonrió y lo tomó.

Sirius ya había reducido el paso para que Peter pudiera caminar a su lado mientras los otros cuatro caminaban un poco más atrás sumergidos en su mundo.

Cuando llegaron al gran comedor, Dumbledore apenas se ponía de pie para decir unas palabras, no encontraron las cuatro mesas de las casas, en cambio habían mesas para ocho personas con manteles de los colores de las casas, escogieron una y se sentaron en silencio. El director terminó su discurso y dio inicio al banquete, James volteó a su alrededor para ver la diversidad de trajes que habían en todas las mesas y no le sorprendió ver las mesas destinadas para Slytherin vacías; lo que sí le sorprendió fue ver a Lilly volteando tristemente hacia allá.

—¿Pasa algo?—Preguntó acariciándole la mejilla, ella se sonrojó pero negó con la cabeza gacha. James no le dio importancia y comenzó a comer.

El gran comedor estaba adornado con muérdago por todo el techo y las paredes, Nochebuenas alrededor de la mesa de los profesores, los clásicos 12 arboles (que estaba un poco congelados) se sacudían de vez en cuando, las velas tenían moños rojos y a pesar de que no nevaba afuera, del techo caía una nieve muy fina que no mojaba.

—Prongs, la mitad de la escuela está mirando a Peter—Susurró Sirius después de unos minutos

—Y a ti el setenta por ciento de las chicas—Contestó James al ver a Katy Smith suspirando con la vista clavada en Sirius

—Pero a mí me miran porque me veo sexy… a él lo miran porque… pues… tu sabes— Ambos miraron a Peter que comía una pierna de pavo con la mano

—Déjalo en paz, a él le gusta—Siguió comiendo con total tranquilidad.

Algunos platos ya estaban desapareciendo cuando una persona entró sigilosamente, aún así, la mayor parte de los que ahí estaban volteó. Severus Snape estaba en el marco de las puertas del gran comedor, sin disfraz y miraba la mesa de Gryffindor en busca de alguien. James miró a Sirius y Sirius a Remus… él no miraba hacia la puerta, seguía más concentrado en su ensalada. Y fue cuando James comprendió porque Lilly había mirado hacia allá, ella tenía la vista clavada en Snape y cuando sus miradas se encontraron, ella le sonrió y él le regresó un atisbo de sonrisa. Grace volteó violentamente y pateó a Lilly por debajo de la mesa, ella medio gritó y fulminó a Grace con la mirada pero cuando volvió a voltear, él ya había desaparecido.

—¿Qué fue eso?—Preguntó Peter aún con un pedazo de postre en la boca—Que raro—

—Nunca me cayó bien— Dijo Grace

—Muy raro—Dijo Sirius cuando la música comenzaba a sonar—Pero vayamos a bailar— le dio un golpe a James en el hombro, se puso de pie y rápidamente se perdió entre la multitud que comenzaba a juntarse, Grace se puso de pie, sacó un antifaz rosa de su bolsillo y lanzó el abrigo a la cabeza de Lilly, James se giró para reclamarle pero se quedó callado al mirarla, su disfraz era un vestido rosa que le llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla, usaba botas negras y una chaqueta de piel

—¿Qué tal?—Le preguntó a Remus que seguía mirándola

—Es muy Bonito—Contestó—Nunca te habías vestido de rosa—Grace sonrió y negó

—Ni usado ninguna clase de piel—Sonrió de nuevo—Quería salir de la rutina—Remus le sonrió

—Es fantástico—Grace se lanzó a sus brazos, luego le tomó la mano y lo arrastró a la pista.

En la mesa solo quedaban James, Lilly y Peter, él tamborileaba la mesa con los dedos al ritmo de la música y no parecía querer levantarse a bailar. Finalmente James le tomó la mano a Lilly con delicadeza y la llevó a bailar, trató de acercarse a Sirius pero se había perdido entre toda la gente y sería imposible encontrarlo. James ni siquiera sabía bailar y estaba en la pista de baile frente a la chica que amaba, de pronto ya no se le antojó tan buena la idea de deshacerse de Peter yéndose a bailar.

Volteó alrededor y sintió pánico, todos bailaban con soltura, solos o en pareja, pero con soltura a fin de cuentas, comenzó a tratar de moverse pero era una tabla que solo flexionaba las rodillas con poca gracia, Lilly lo notó, notó el rubor que se extendía por su rostro y como movía las rodillas acartonadamente.

—¿Quieres tomar un poco de aire? Esta canción no me agrada tanto—Le dijo, él asintió y esta vez fue ella quien tomó su mano y lo guió entre la multitud.

Salieron del gran comedor y se dirigieron a las escaleras que conducían a los terrenos y se sentaron, hacía frío.

—Hoy se ve linda la luna—Comentó Lilly, mirando al cielo —Esta es la fase que siempre me ha gustado más, Parece una sonrisa—Se rió y James también

—Sí, esta fase es bella, aunque a mí me gusta más cuando está llena—Sonrió—alumbra más— Lilly tembló pero no fue porque hacía demasiado frío, aún así, James le encontró una utilidad a su capa, le pasó un brazo a Lilly por los hombros y la cubrió; estuvieron unos minutos así contemplando la luna sin decir palabra, todavía se escuchaba la música del gran salón. _Something in the way she moves, attracts me like no other lover_… Comenzó a sonar. James consideró eso una señal _Something in the way she woos me, I Don't wanna leave her now…_ _You know I believe her now._ Miró a Lilly y no hubo nada más que hacer; acercó su rostro al de ella suavemente y la besó. _Somewhere in her smile she knows that I don't need no other lover._ Se separó rápidamente temiendo lo peor._Something in her style that shows me_ Pero ella lo tomó de ambas mejillas y lo besó de nuevo._You're asking me will my love grow, I don't know, I don't know. _No importó el frío, o que ella lo había odiado durante 6 años, estaban ahí en las escaleras del vestíbulo, en el lugar menos indicado y menos pensado_.__You stick around now it may show, I don't know, I don't know. _Todo era real, sólido y real. _Something in the way she knows__, And all I have to do is think of her, Something in the things she shows me_. Se separaron, algo frío le había caído a James en la cabeza.

—¿Nieve?—Dijo Lilly, poniendo la mano que rápidamente se llenó de pequeños copos —¡James, hicimos que nevara!—Exclamó jalándolo de una mano y poniéndose de pie, corrieron a donde estaba calientito y seco. Lilly se puso de puntitas y le susurró al oído—Te quiero—James le pasó las manos por la cintura y ella por el cuello y comenzaron a mecerse—Estás bailando—Levantó la vista

—No me digas que notaste que soy pésimo bailando—Preguntó James algo preocupado

—Claro, yo sabía que no podías ser el señor perfecto—Contestó, James se echó a reír

—Bueno, ya conoces mi talón de Aquiles—Dijo, de nuevo cayó el silencio sobre ellos, mientras se movían al ritmo de una música lejana.

—¿Cómo estará todo allá dentro?—Preguntó James de repente

—No lo sé, ¿Quieres ir a ver?—Sugirió, James asintió y la tomó de la mano después de darle un suave beso.

Entraron al gran comedor cuando todos comenzaban a hacer un gran estruendo y algo iluminó el centro de la pista, se apresuraron para ver quiénes eran y se sorprendieron un poco al ver separarse a Remus con la máscara medio desacomodada y a Grace, sin antifaz y algo despeinada. Ella jaló a Remus lejos de toda la gente que aún los ovacionaba.

—¿Dónde estaban?—Preguntó—Que vergüenza, no quería ser el centro de atención—luego miró a Remus y le sonrió—Pero fue muy bello—

—Ya veo que fue bello—Dijo James burlonamente—Pues fuimos a tomar el aire fresco e hicimos que nevara—

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo?—James y Lilly se miraron sonriendo

—Besándonos—Contestaron al mismo tiempo, Remus y Grace enarcaron las cejas

—Ya veo—Solo dijo Remus

—Tengo sed—Dijo Lilly de repente. Los cuatro se dirigieron a su mesa donde seguía Peter que cabeceaba.

—Wormtail, ¿Aquí has estado toda la noche?—Peter era el único que estaba sentado de todo el gran comedor

—Es que me dolió el estómago—Dijo —Y ya no pude pararme a bailar con nadie—James le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y se sentó al lado él con un brazo sobre los hombros de Lilly, aparecieron bebidas en sus mesas y los cinco brindaron por navidad (y por el amor, mentalmente).

Pronto James no encontró algo mejor que conversar entre besos con Lilly y al parecer Remus también.

—¿Y Sirius?—Preguntó unas horas después, Peter había desistido y se había ido a la cama

Remus miró sobre la gente.

—No lo encuentro—las chicas se unieron a su búsqueda. Unos minutos Sirius Black entraba al gran comedor, tambaleándose ligeramente y con una chica vestida de blanca nieves abrazada a él. Tenía todo el cuello y rostro manchado de labial. James soltó la carcajada, Remus y Lilly lo miraron desaprobatoriamente y Grace solo abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre, Sirius?—Comenzó a regañar Lilly

—Shhh shhh—Dijo Sirius—Solo recuérdenme una cosa…—Le dio un beso a la chica—Cuando sea grande quiero ser una estrella de rock— Y se dio la vuelta de nuevo dejando a James riendo con mas fuerza, a Remus negando con resignación, a Grace aún con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente y a Lilly con los labios bien fruncidos.

—Pues será una estrella de rock entonces—le dijo James a Lilly.


End file.
